


the thing is

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Matsukawa Issei, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, light d/s maybe i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: Matsukawa keeps turning Tendou's words over in his head. The question had been just idle conversation and curiosity, and Matsukawa can't say it really surprised him in the moment. It just seemed to fit the flow of the discussion.Still.He sinks further in his bed at the memory, as if the blanket could make the heat slowly seeping into his body any better.





	the thing is

**Author's Note:**

> hey know how i have never ever written nsfw in my life before
> 
> yeah
> 
> it finally happened
> 
> thanks to amanda and jay for the discussion that led to this and thanks to amber for the quick corrections!

Matsukawa keeps turning Tendou's words over in his head. It had been just a question, asked in that casual tone they shared. They'd been chatting over a game, Matsukawa doesn't even remember what. Talking about jealousy, a little, and about Oikawa, a lot, and then about other stuff. The question had been just idle conversation and curiosity, and Matsukawa can't say it really surprised him in the moment. It just seemed to fit the flow of the discussion.

Still.

_Have you ever thought about fucking me?_

He sinks further in his bed at the memory, as if the blanket could make the heat slowly seeping into his body any better.

The thing is, he hadn't, until then. He'd thought about kissing Tendou, definitely, about touching him, maybe even entertained the thought of sucking him off, but that one had all been in the very, very non-real environment of his late-night dreams. Tendou and Oikawa had been off-limits, and Matsukawa had done his best to respect that and be able to look them in the eyes.

 _That's, uh, not really my thing_ , he'd said with a shrug. _Sex. Making out is fine, but. Yeah._ Tendou had made a noncommittal noise to acknowledge his answer, and that had been it.

The thing is. The things _is._ It hadn't. Because then he _had_ thought about it. About fucking Tendou. And not just that, god, so much more too, and in his bed Mattsun closes his eyes and tries to breathe as glimpses of fantasies flash under his eyelids of red hair spilling on the sheets, and his hand splayed against Tendou's chest, keeping him in place; his hand further up, at the base of Tendou's throat, feeling his pulse, his fingers resting on Tendou's neck; images of red marks on Tendou's thighs that he knows his hands and his teeth left there; Tendou's smirk slipping off with a gasp - and Matsukawa knows exactly what it would sound like, had heard it once and never been able to forget.

The thing is. Matsukawa is thinking about it - and trying not to think about what it would be like to have Oikawa there too, because it would be _so much_ , fuck, _fuck_ \- and he aches with arousal and with something else, too, feels himself get hot and hard and he gives in and slips a hand under the covers, groans when he touches his cock and starts moving up and down, graceless and impatient, _urgent_ -

He thinks of tying Tendou up all pretty and putting his lips and his hands everywhere on him, taking him in his mouth only to stop, and teasing, sucking slowly until Tendou begs for more, and-

When Matsukawa comes there is no air left in his lungs and his entire body feels on _fucking fire_ , and it takes him a good minute to come down and calm down, deep breath after deep breath.

The thing is, he thinks, staring at his ceiling, he isn't sure of the logistics of it, of how he would make sure he would stay in the right mindset, but god, does he want to try.

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically from a rp verse where established oiten is happening and matsuoiten will happen later (and this would happen in the new matsuoiten context). it's real good yall we're having a great time :DD
> 
> also if ur here wondering why i haven't published anything in a while: i have a life and had a serious case of writer's block. if u wanna know more abt what i intend to write/finish, hmu (and ask nicely) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/symph0rine)!


End file.
